


Kissing Bruises

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico gets a taste of Levi's battle scar and goes too fast for his emotionally abused mind.





	

Nico ran a brush through his dripping hair, eyes weary and gazing gloomily into the bathroom mirror.  

 

The boy didn’t often look in the mirror. Most of the time he didn’t know what to feel when he did.  

 

He knew he was thin and small and short.  Other people knew it, and they loved pointing it out.  Nico was just bored with it all.  So when he looked at himself, all he felt was strange.  

 

Not _bad_. Just odd.

 

So he brushed his growing hair back, out of his face, wondering if he could pass off such a look where his eyes were actually visible. He didn’t really think so but didn’t care too much either.

 

He set the comb down on the marble counter and turned from his reflection, holding the towel so it draped down his shoulders.

 

With a shivering breath, he anxiously stepped into the bedroom but instantly regretted it.  As Nico lifted his eyes from the floor, his cheeks turned red and body warm from embarrassment.

 

Levi sat on the edge of his queen bed, bare pale legs dangling above the floor. He wasn’t wearing any pants and only black underwear was visible beneath the unbuttoned white blouse, stretching down to his upper thighs.  Other than that, Levi’s legs were exposed to the fullest.

 

Nico didn’t mind that.

 

But besides his almost naked body, Nico caught a glimpse at the debut of Levi’s scar. That injured leg Nico always wondered about.  He never asked about it, mostly because he assumed it might be personal.  He knew if Levi was limping, in need of a walking stick, there must be something really wrong.  But it was much more than that.

 

Oh it was horrifying.  

 

Nico failed to utter a sound as Levi looked at him, expression caught off guard.

 

Levi’s fingers reached for the walking stick that had been laying on the floor but Nico quickly raised his voice.

 

“S-sorry,” Nico spoke, pulling the towel closer to his body for warmth.

 

Levi shook his head and retracted his hand, shifting his weight on the bed to sit with a straight back.  

 

“I didn’t think you’d finish so quickly.” he merely replied, glancing back at his leg.

 

Nico found himself walking closer to Levi, gaze glued to the deep long scar stretched down the length of the man’s left leg.

 

Levi ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, noticing how Nico’s eyes wondered down his leg.

 

“During one of the battles, ” He exhaled shakily, “We were positioned on an open field.  We were doing well, in the beginning.  Everything had gone according to plan.” Levi explained

 

There was distress in Levi’s voice, his eyes scrambling to look at something for a feeling of comfort.

 

 _It must be hard for him to talk about this._ Nico thought.

 

Levi paused and held a hatred filled gaze on the scarred leg, “But I couldn’t move in time.”

 

Continuing, he spoke, “I didn’t even see him. That bastard came right out from behind and stuck the rifle to my leg. Took a shot!” Levi exclaimed.

 

Biting his lip, he shook his head, “I guess that wasn’t enough for him.”

 

Levi let a finger trace the edge of the scar, down to his knee, “He ripped the gun through my leg,”

 

Nico swallowed nervously, imaging the horrific scene in his head and Levi sighed, “They sent me back to New York and told me that the bullet fractured my bone. So they discharged me from serving two years ago.”

 

Levi paused to bend down and reach for his walking stick once more, but this time Nico went to pick the staff up for him.  He kneeled down near Levi’s leg and almost choked, face to face with the sickening scar.  

 

Seeing it from far was one thing. Seeing it from so close was another.

 

It was bad, actually. Disgusting even, but Nico was oddly drawn to it.  Levi was so vulnerable with the injury that it made his skin crawl, the beauty of his sadness and all.  

 

Distracted, Nico forgot about the walking stick and reached his fingers to touch the scarred leg, influenced by his subconscious.

 

For some reason, Levi didn’t stop him and simply looked down at the boy’s intrigued face.

 

Nico’s childlike fingers pressed along the beginning of the scar, brushing the abused skin with anticipation.

 

Levi flinched but did not push him away, although he wanted to.  Instead, he subtly lifted his leg when Nico’s hand moved around to the back of his thigh, tickling his skin with cold fingers.

 

“Does it hurt?” Nico asked, bringing his fingers back to prod at the swollen skin.

 

“It’s just,” the older groaned when Nico pressed a thumb down at a bruised part of the scar, “... _sensitive_.” He hissed, nails digging into the white sheets.

 

With no warning, Nico suddenly had his lips pressed onto his leg.  He began to pepper kisses onto the bullet wound of his upper thigh, making Levi squeak and widen his eyes, “Wha-”

 

Nico’s tongue poked out of his mouth and began licking down the scar, scattering bites and kisses.  His soft brown eyes half lidded and dark, glancing up at Levi for a quick second.   

 

Levi swallowed and shivered when Nico began to suck on a part of his swollen skin that lined the dented flesh.  Nico’s fingers dug into his thigh making Levi gasp, his leg beginning to shake from being held in the air for so long.

 

“N- _Nico-_ ” he choked, sensing the growing lust Nico was showing.

 

The boy trailed more deep kisses down to his knee before finally pulling away with a panting breath.  Their eyes locked as he stood with no patience, immediately pushing Levi back into the mattress as the younger straddled his waist.

 

The man looked at him with amusement, desire clearly etched in the gleam of Nico’s eyes.

 

As the boy leaned forward to connect their lips, the towel on Nico’s shoulders slipped off onto the floor.  Levi titled his head so their lips fit better, his body reacting happily to the touch of Nico’s bare thighs caressing his own.  

 

Water from Nico’s damp hair dripped onto Levi’s cheek and he shivered, feeling Nico’s growing erection nudge his lower stomach.  The boy’s intentions were transparent.

 

Nico rid a hand beneath Levi’s blouse, pulling it higher as his other hand gripped the man’s hips, keeping them pinned further into the mattress.

 

Levi let his head fall back into the white bed sheets, the boy teasing Levi’s lips with his tongue then forcing his way in.  

 

It was sloppy, and inexperienced, but Levi liked it.  It felt good...for the most part.

 

Levi placed his hands on Nico’s exposed chest and ran a finger up to his neck.  The boy then roughly sunk his teeth into Levi’s bottom lip as reaction, causing the man to squirm his hips, Nico’s grasp too weak to keep him in place.  

 

“ _Mhm,_ ” Levi moaned as Nico’s hand slid lower to his upper thigh, squeezing at the flesh with passion.  The soft fingers traced circles into his thighs before pinching them and grasping them more violently

 

As the kissing became more aggressive, touches becoming more forward, Levi sensed a change in the sensation of his chest. Nico’s constant grinding against his stomach and rough grip began to suffocate him, little by little.  

 

It felt less like excitement and more like _choking._  The way Nico persisted with the kissing, pulling away rarely and touching him with no mercy, didn’t feel right anymore.

 

Nico’s hands clung possessively to his legs, sliding up and down his thighs while his body shoved tightly to his.  

 

 _He’s too close,_ Levi thought.

 

_This is too much._

 

“Oi, kid,” Levi mumbled against Nico’s desperate mouth.

 

The boy pulled away but didn’t stop, reattaching his mouth to a spot on Levi’s neck and sucking the skin between his teeth with a frightening pace.

 

Levi groaned and felt his head go dizzy as he nudged at Nico’s chest, panting harshly, “I don’t have as much energy as you-”

 

Nico ignored him, interrupting by crashing his lips onto Levi’s once more  to grab the air right out of his lungs.  

 

Levi’s eyes snapped open with displeasure and this time he wouldn’t have it.   He pushed Nico’s chest away at once, knocking the boy back with a confused gaze.

 

“Let me breath!” Levi yelled, glaring lividly at Nico who flinched from his harsh scold

 

The boy sat up slowly and released the man’s hips, a guilty expression crossing his face, eyes unable to meet Levi’s angry ones.

 

Nico’s face cast down so his hair curtained his face  while Levi closed his eyes and allowed oxygen to fill his lungs . Nico took a moment before he  briskly got off the man and stood, a hand rubbing at his opposite arm infected of goosebumps from guilt.

 

Levi gazed at Nico as he leaned down to grab the towel that had been on the floor.  At once, Nico finally lifted his face to reveal his red rimmed eyes, glacy and ready to cry.  

 

“Sorry,” The boy simply apologized, hurrying out the door to leave Levi alone in the bedroom.   

 

~

 

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you like me or not, because you’re really reserved.  So I get clingy.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, interested in the boy’s explanation.  

 

Nico continued with fiddling fingers, “Then I get impatient,”

 

Levi scoffed, “I can see that,”

 

Nico bowed his head and hugged his arms, “D-did I take it too far?” He stuttered, reluctance to ask the question was more than obvious.

 

Not knowing what would be the right answer, Levi fell silent and crossed his legs.  A part of him didn’t want to upset the boy, but he was still irritated.    

 

“I won’t do it anymore if you don’t want.” Nico blurted with a panic, “I would understand if you didn’t want to kiss-”

 

“No,” Levi spoke, “That’s not what I said, Nico,”

 

The boy sighed, “Then I’m sorry I didn’t ask before doing anything.”

 

Levi inhaled a shaky breath and averted his eyes, “You don’t have to ask for my permission.” Levi stated, tapping the walking stick on the floor, “I know you get excited.”

 

Nico nodded and shifted uncomfortably in the sofa cushions.

 

“But I’m not young like you are, so be slow.”

 

Nico bit his lip, and dug a heel into the carpet, nodding once more.

 

Levi sighed, feeling restless in the silence. He beckoned Nico to sit with a tap to the space beside him.  The boy made way over hesitantly and seated himself carefully, a couple centimeters apart from the older.

 

The man reached and took Nico’s wrist with his own, placing it on his leg where the scar stretched beneath.

 

Nico’s eyes were sad and regretful, his hands even shaking from his anxiousness.  Levi rubbed circles into the back of Nico’s hand to soothe him possibly.  The boy glanced up into Levi’s forgiving eyes and cracked one of those crooked smiles of his, a slight blush dusting his cheeks

 

As they sat in the quiet room, Levi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when noticing how the boy stole glimpses of his own lips.  Levi thought it would be best not to condone that for the time being so he ignored it and spoke, “Let’s sleep, yeah?”

 

Nico bit his lip and his cheeks turned brighter, “Yeah.”


End file.
